criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carry Secrets to the Grave
Carry Secrets to the Grave is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the thirty-second case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the second case in the Vexation Woods district of Evergrace. Plot After the discouraging events in Blackwater Asylum, Katelyn and the player were ordered by Chief Wakefield to speak to one of the oldest men who was currently living in Vexation Woods, gravedigger Olaf Strauss, who came to see the police after their first meeting at the asylum. They then arrived at Vexation Cemetery, the gravedigger nowhere to be seen before a gothic man, who introduced himself as Ethan Blackmoor, ran towards them, saying that he found a body while digging a grave for a deceased soul. The duo then headed over to where Ethan found the body, discovering the gravedigger himself, his arms detached and missing from his body. Katelyn and the player then interrogated Ethan about the murder before they investigated, suspecting deputy mayor Colette Ranford after discovering that she's visiting the graveyard in grievance of her dead grandfather. They also suspected gothic student Payton Underwood after discovering her satanic passage towards the victim, honoring him of his sins. Afterwards, as Katelyn discussed the case with the player, cold hands came out from the shadows and grabbed Katelyn's shoulders as fangs hiss and glisten in the moonlight. The vampire that grabbed Katelyn then laughed and told them that he didn't mean to scare the detectives as he assumed that they were friends of Olaf, prompting them to suspect the supposed vampire, Brent Von Vaughn, in the murder before investigating a spooky cave bar that the victim went to, suspecting witch Sienna Creighton in the process after Katelyn identified witch markings on a bracelet found in the bar. They then discovered the murder weapon, a chainsaw, concealed in the bar, which confirmed the killer was there. They then learned that the victim disapproved of Ethan's relationship with a man and that the victim made a curse on Payton after she was caught drawing a dead body. Soon after, Deputy Mayor Ranford then came to confess that Olaf was her brother. After the deputy mayor confessed so, she told them that she didn't want to tell them due to her grief but her daughter Leah had convinced her to tell the truth. Soon after, they further investigated and found enough evidence to incriminate Ethan as the killer. After they found Ethan guilty of the homicide, the undertaker initially denied killing Olaf, but cracked following Katelyn’s confrontation about Olaf’s homophobic thoughts. Ethan then laughed maniacally, telling them that Olaf deserved it, and much more. He then explained that after Olaf had noticed the ring box and asked about who he was marrying, he was reluctant to tell Olaf but told him anyway. After Olaf showed disrespect for Ethan’s “preference” in men, Ethan and Olaf stopped being friendly and only talked when they needed to do their jobs. However weeks after the incident, Ethan planned to propose to his fiancé on their date night, but ended up waiting at the restaurant for hours. Worried about his fiancé, he then found his fiancé dead in their home with his heart cut out. Convinced that the deed was committed by Olaf, he then investigated the funeral home they worked in and found a heart inside a box in Olaf’s desk. Believing that Olaf was behind the murder, he then donned a masquerade mask, took a chainsaw from the funeral home’s shed and attacked Olaf at the cemetery, killing him. He then attempted to hide the evidence and act as an innocent bystander, laughing about how Olaf deserved it for killing his fiancé. Disgusted by the brutal crimes, Judge Dosett then ordered Ethan to be sentenced to a lifetime sentence in Blackwater Asylum for the murder while the team investigated his fiancé's death. Katelyn and the player then got on the trail of the secondary murder involved while they hoped to find leads on “Avery Emery”. The player and Katelyn then questioned Ethan about the murder and he confessed that he left the box containing his fiancé's heart in the cemetery. They then recovered the heart and sent it to Jason, who confirmed that the heart was strangely removed, almost to mimic a heart being torn out by a spirit. They then talked to Sienna about the murder and she told them that there was a legend in the district that spoke of strange murders. She then directed them to the crypt where they were able to find out about a legend in the name of "The Crow", who committed strange supernatural like murders and often pinned the blame on innocent people, leading to death and incarceration just like Olaf's death and Ethan's arrest. Believing that the Crow was behind the murder, Katelyn then agreed with the player that they needed to find out who the Crow is today. They then informed Ethan of the true details of his fiancé's murder being committed by a serial killer, before the undertaker thanked the detectives for uncovering the truth and he promised to stay in the asylum and get better. Meanwhile, Felix and the player decided to head to the local cave bar where residents hung out and find out more about Avery Emery. They then soon discovered a newspaper article on the arrest of Avery Emery and discovered margined notes on it written by gothic author Chelsea Vázquez, sister to a previously suspected playboy Brystol Vázquez. They then questioned Chelsea about her notes on Avery Emery and she confessed that she was looking into asylum patients and their pasts as a part of her research. She then said that Avery was arrested and convicted in the asylum five years prior to their release five months before. She also theorized that Avery's release was why the previous director was killed, suspecting foul play at the asylum. After all the events, Jason then came to the detectives, telling them that he had been examining Ethan's fiancé's body and that he had discovered that the body was almost entirely drained of blood. Jason then confirmed that a nick in the victim's neck had traces of DNA from vampire Brent Von Vaughn, who they caught drinking Olaf's blood during the investigation. Believing that Brent might have been either involved in the murder or Brent was collecting blood for an unknown cause, Chief Wakefield then sent Katelyn and the player to Brent's estate to confront him about the collection of blood from dead victims. Summary Victim *'Olaf Strauss' (found in a grave with his arms missing) Murder Weapon *'Chainsaw' Killer *'Ethan Blackmoor' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses petroleum jelly *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers *The suspect eats trail mix Appearance * The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers *The suspect eats trail mix Profile *The suspect uses petroleum jelly *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers *The suspect eats trail mix Appearance * The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect uses petroleum jelly *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers *The suspect eats trail mix Profile *The suspect uses petroleum jelly *The suspect drinks Corpse Revivers *The suspect eats trail mix Appearance * The suspect has scratches Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses petroleum jelly. *The killer drinks Corpse Revivers. *The killer eats trail mix. *The killer has scratches. *The killer is six feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Vexation Cemetery. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shrine; New Suspect: Ethan Blackmoor) *Question Ethan Blackmoor about the murder of his mentor. (New Crime Scene: Lonely Crypt) *Investigate Lonely Crypt. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: ID Card Revealed; New Suspect: Colette Ranford) *Question Deputy Mayor Ranford about her handbag at the crypt. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Gothic Choker) *Examine Gothic Choker. (Result: PAYTON U; New Suspect: Payton Underwood) *Ask Payton if she knew the victim. *Examine Shrine. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Corpse Revivers) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses petroleum jelly) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question the supposed vampire, Brent Von Vaughn, about his relationship with Olaf. (Attribute: Brent drinks Corpse Revivers and uses petroleum jelly; New Crime Scene: Spooky Cave Bar) *Investigate Spooky Cave Bar. (Clues: Pouch, Locked Box) *Examine Pouch. (Result: Faded Bracelet) *Examine Faded Bracelet. (Result: Witch Inscriptions; New Suspect: Sienna Creighton) *Ask Sienna about if she knew Olaf. (Attribute: Sienna drinks Corpse Revivers and uses petroleum jelly) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Chainsaw; Murder Weapon Found: Chainsaw) *Analyze Chainsaw. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats trail mix; New Crime Scene: Line of Graves) *Investigate Line of Graves. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Stained Ring Box) *Examine Stained Ring Box. (Result: Pink Flakes) *Examine Pink Flakes. (Result: Foundation Identified) *Question Ethan about the ring box. (Attribute: Ethan uses petroleum jelly, drinks Corpse Revivers and eats trial mix) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Strange Talisman) *Analyze Strange Talisman. (09:00:00) *Question Payton about the curse talisman made for her. (Attribute: Payton drinks Corpse Revivers, eats trail mix and uses petroleum jelly) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Colette about the truth. (Attribute: Colette eats trail mix and drinks Corpse Revivers; New Crime Scene: Satanic Circle) *Investigate Satanic Circle. (Clues: Bloody Goblet, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Strange Symbols) *Examine Strange Symbols. (Result: Witch Hexes) *Question Sienna about hexing the victim. (Attribute: Sienna eats trail mix) *Examine Bloody Goblet. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) *Confront Brent about drinking Olaf's blood. (Attribute: Brent eats trail mix) *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clues: Box of Bottles, Locked Chest) *Examine Box of Bottles. (Result: Bloodied Mask) *Analyze Bloodied Mask. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Victim's Arms) *Analyze Victim's Arms. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is six feet tall) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Demons in the Dark (2/6). (No stars) Demons in the Dark (2/6) *Question Ethan about the murder. *Investigate Vexation Cemetery. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Heart Found) *Analyze Heart. (06:00:00) *Ask Sienna about the heart's strange removal. (Reward: Gravedigger's Hat) *Investigate Lonely Crypt. (Clue: Pile of Bones) *Examine Pile of Bones. (Result: Ancient Book) *Analyze Ancient Book. (03:00:00) *Inform Ethan about the true murderer. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Spooky Cave Bar. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Margined Notes) *Question gothic author Chelsea Vázquez about "Avery Emery". (Reward: Burger) *See what Jason has discovered about the murder. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Vexation Woods